I'm In Love With A Werewolf?
by Nowhore-Is-Safe
Summary: Dakota is an ordinary Quileute native who goes to school with a couple of the younger members of the pack. She doesn't know Bella or Edward and doesn't even believe most of the elders tales about Vampires and Werewolves till she learns the truth about Seth and his imprint. Seth/OC, Not during any of the books. R/R.
1. Chapter 1

I crossed back through the darkness of my bedroom after getting up for a midnight bathroom break and hopped back into my soft, cozy bed, quickly lying down and pulling the soft covers back over my cold body.

I had just started to warm up when a rapping on the window beside my bed disturbed me. I sat up and pulled the makeshift curtain back to reveal someone I recognized all to well.

"Seth?!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night for crying out loud!"

"I'm sorry, I-I just couldn't stay away any longer... Open the window and let me in," he begged. "It's freezing out here."

I opened the window and he climbed onto my bed next to me, closing the window behind me.

"Seth, you can't keep doing this. I'm barely getting any sleep nowadays and I've got school and work and I'm not going to be able to function properly for much longer!" I exclaimed, my temper rising.

"I know."

"No! You don't know Seth. You've never known. You ignore me and don't talk to me all day when you have the chance to, then you come here in the middle of the night and kiss me and act like it's normal. Like you don't it's been this way the whole time while I'm loving you with all my heart! You're sending me missed signals Mister and it needs to sto-"

His soft lips were suddenly pressed against mine and I couldn't stay mad at him. My anger was melting away when suddenly the warmth of his lips against mine was gone.

"Tomorrow. Meet me in the woods by the beach. I'll leave a path for you to follow. Four o'clock. Don't be late." He hopped back out the window and was gone, leaving me alone once again.

God damn it.

He did it again. He made me fall harder by being there for not even five minutes.

* * *

I did as he had asked and I was at the beach on the reserve waiting for it ti be time to meet Seth. God I was nervous. What could he want?

I had the Quileute look like everyone else born and raised at La Push. But I was different. There were two things that set me apart from everyone else.

My mother had blue eyes and - lucky for me - I had inherited them from her. And my father had blonde hair, which I also inherited. Blonde hair, tanned skin and blue eyes was a rarity I was blessed with.

Sweeping my thick, straight black hair over my shoulder, I checked the time. Four o'clock exactly.

I took a deep breath and stood up off the sand and made my way over to the forest finding the path Seth had made for me almost immediately. I followed it deeper and deeper into the forest.

This was a bad idea. Some kind of Joke. It had to be. Why else would Seth lead me here?

Because he truly does love and care for you, you idiot. Piped up a little voice in my head.

Shut up! He can't! I told the voice.

I was so distracted I bumped into a tree. I rubbed my head, I had been so distracted that I didn't realize that the path had gone to the right of the tree.

"Ow!" I exclaimed a second later once the pain kicked in. I kept walking.

I reached a large rock and looked around for the rest of the path but it had ended. Sighing, I sat down on the rock and waited.

"You're here." I whipped around to see Seth standing behind me.

"Of course I am. You told me to be." I answered as he walked around so he was in front of me.

"But you yelled at m last night..." He looked at me with those god damn puppy dog eyes and my heart melted.

"That doesn't mean I'm not still in love with you Seth... Just because you're habits annoy me doesn't mean I wouldn't show up..."

"Oh, that's good to know... I asked you to come here because, I need to tell you something..."

"What?"

"You know the stories of werewolves the elders tell?" He asked.

"Of course, they tell them all the time," I answered, puzzled as to why that was relevant to us.

"Well, they aren't exactly fictional stories... And there's this thing called imprinting..."

"I remember, love at first sight. It's not gravity holding you to Earth anymore, it's your imprint. But what do you mean by 'not exactly fictional...' Seth?"

"There are werewolves at La Push. A whole pack. I only know this because I am one..."

"Seth...?" I looked at him, my eyes widening and I could hear the terror and desperation in my voice as I said his name.

"And well," he continued. "I imprinted..." My heart dropped to the Earth's core.

"On who?" I managed to ask without crying.

"On you Dakota..."

Suddenly my heart was pounding in my chest. Seth actually loved me. Like truly and really loved me.

Told you... Said the little voice.

Oh shut up, not now. I told it.

"Seth... I-I... Don't know what to say..." I was still trying to wrap my head around it.

"You don't have to say anything, Dakota... I just needed you to know. You can think about it for as long as you nee-"

I did something, I never thought I would do. I kissed him.

"You're right Seth... I didn't need to say anything. But I did need to respond." I smiled and he kissed me again.

* * *

**Hey hey hey! So sorry the end is so cheesy! I know it's not really how you expected it to end but I originally wrote it at 2 am on my Ipod and this is actually an improvement upon the original. So I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Seth!" I yelled before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"What?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't illegal."

"Doesn't matter!" I exclaimed, probably sounding like a 5 year old. But hey, he cheated at our video game. "It was cheating! Your're a cheater! Cheater cheater pumpkin eater!" I finished, defianetly sounding like a five year old.

"It was not! I don't cheat! Ever! Ask Jake if you don't believe me then!" He taunted.

"Fine! JAKE!" I shouted, before Seth pounced on me and covered my mouth with his right hand, the controller still in his left hand. I kept trying to shout, but his hand just muffled anything I tried to say. Finally, I surrendered to my last trick after another couple minutes of struggling. Sneakily, I stuck out my tongue and touched the palm of his hand.

"Dakota!" He exclaimed, shocked, that I would do such a thing. Yeah, cause I'm a lady. I giggled again and took advantage of his shock to wiggle out from underneath him and run to the Jake, with Seth not far behind me.

"Jake! Does Seth cheat?" I asked plopping down on the chair next to him in Emily and Sam's dining room.

"Why...? Do I want to get involved here...?"

"Oh stop being a scaredy wolf and answer my question!" I begged.

"Fine," he'd relented after I gave him puppy dog eyes for refusing again. "He's never cheated when he's played with me-"

"Ha!" Seth exclaimed.

"-But I'm pretty sure Embry has an unrested case against Seth for cheating..."

"Ha!" It was my turn to exclaim. "You are a cheater!" I poked his perfectly chiseled chest that was exposed like the rest of the pack that was here at Emily and Sam's, but I had eyes for Seth only.

"Embry was imagining that I cheated," he countered me.

"I was not little man!" Embry yelled as he walked into the house, because we all happen to be hanging at their house today.

Seth just rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh? I see how it is. You're getting it now!" He lunged at me but I swiftly moved out of the way and ran through the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Come and get me, Sethy-Boo!" I taunted.

Of course, I was underestimating my imprinters speed and strength because he had me pinned underneath him on the sofa in a minute.

I giggled again as he leaned down to kiss me but I moved my head to the side and he kissed the sofa.

While he was confused I managed to get out from underneath him, because of a loosened grip due to confusion. When I'd gotten a few large steps away from the sofa, I brushed myself off.

"What was that for?" He asked when he had gotten up as well.

"What was what for?" I asked, managing to pull of an innocent sounding voice.

"You know!"

"I do not know Sethy-Boo. So please, elaborate for me," I said trying to sound snobby and fancy.

"Not kissing me Miss Dakota." He said taking a step towards me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered.

"I think you do," he put his arms around my waist, so his forearms were resting against my back and we were pressed together.

No escaping now.

"Try and escape now," He teased.

That's what I just thought, smart wolf.

Before I could internally mock him any longer as I stared into his eyes, he did exactly what I was expecting him to. Kiss me.

It was soft. The kind of kiss that four weeks ago would have made my willpower crumble and my anger melt into nothingness.

We'd been together for two weeks, privately, none of the other wolves or imprints had known, but there was an incident with a frying pan and I had gotten a concussion and Sam had alerted the pack that a Quileute member was in the hospital. Seth had seen about it and all the memories of the two of us that he had kept a secret came flooding out and the moment of the actual imprint had showed and everyone had known. The next day, I was introduced to the pack and I had been getting along with everyone well, especially the other imprints. Then about a week ago, Embry imprinted as well, and it wasn't kept a secret. The girl's name was Riane. (Rye-anne.) She had curly hair, tight spirals, in layers that went down to her mid-back and warm brown eyes and the Quileute tanned skin. We'd gotten along way better than either of us did with any other imprint.

"I guess there wasn't any escaping," I muttered when we pulled away for air.

He pulled my back in as my hands snaked into his lush hair, from where they'd been around his neck.

"God, you two, get a room!" I heard Collin yell as he entered the room. No, _tried_ to enter the room.

"Whatever Collin. You will know the urges once you imprint..." Seth told him as we pulled apart.

"Urged? So there's no real feeling behind it? It's just an 'urge'?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"No, c'mon Dakota, you know what I mean..." he stopped to glare at Collin as he chased after me back into the dining room. "Dakota c'mon. You know that's not what I meant!"

"Ooh! What did Seth do now?" Piped up Embry, who had a cheeky smirk on his face.

"He said that wanting to kiss me was jjust an 'urge' meaning there's no real feeling behind it," I provided.

"Ooh you're in trouble Seth!"" Paul chimed, laughing at him along with the rest of the pack.

"Dakota..." He moaned and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good luck bro," Jake patted his back.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! It was just a way of explaining to Collin why I love to be near you all the time, the urges to protect you and be near you...?" He tried.

"Well? Is it a question or a statement?"

"Statement, no... Question, wait I was right, statement..." He kept going on but I laughed and went to the kitchen where Emily was making more cupcake batter.

"Teasing him again?" She asked.

"You're all knowing!" I mock explained as I scooped some batter onto my finger from the bowl. "But yeah, it is quite fun. Don't you ever tease Uncle Sam?" I asked.

I'd recently started referring to Sam as Uncle Same instead because a) it's more fun than just Sam and b) he's not exactly a father figure but not just a close friend either.

"All the time, but never nearly as bad or as often as you tease little Seth," she answered.

"He's not little," I protested.

"Maybe not to someone his size. But I'm taller. He's little to me," she explained.

"Whatever."


End file.
